


Odds

by dattebawhore



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Archer Kuramochi, Beating, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mutual Pining, Serious Injuries, Starvation, Violence, Whipping, hunter kuramochi, hunter miyuki, krmy gets in trouble, miyuki takes care of kuramochi this time, peacekeepers aren't peacefull at all, somewhat canon compliant with THG, thats not really ambiguous, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dattebawhore/pseuds/dattebawhore
Summary: Miyuki Kazuya and Kuramochi Yoichi are just two boys from Twelve trying their best to live in this horrid tyrannical nation called Panem. Where the odds just never seem to be truly in their favor, even in their best moments. Because "living" in Panem cannot be considered living, it's surviving. But at least they have each other, right?
Relationships: Kuramochi Youichi & Miyuki Kazuya, Kuramochi Youichi/Miyuki Kazuya
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! Omg this is my first ever multichapter fic :,)  
> this was actually meant for sanakuramiyumei week BUT shit happens dhadhaksk anyWAYSSS 
> 
> i rlly love THG series so much i always wanted to do an AU with THG world :D  
> sooo here it is! i would like to thank Mel so so so much for being my beta and helping me out love u!  
> hope you readers enjoy :>

The crisp, cold air fills Kuramochi’s lungs, the scent of fresh pine and coarse, wet dirt strong along with it. The soft ruffle of leaves moved by the wind, with the occasional chirp of a bird, fills his ears; he tries to concentrate and mute the sounds. With his back against the rough bark of a pine, he carefully loads his bow. His movements are low and calculated, naturally flowing from muscle memory. His eyes trained on a deer a couple of meters from him, he draws the string while never letting it out of sight. The creature, calmly chewing on some bush berries, is blissfully unaware that its life was one arrow shot away from ending. Kuramochi, with the string already drawn, aims his weapon, broad shoulders squared, the string tense against his cheek. He takes in a sharp breath to stabilize his hand. He just needs to release the string and the deer is as good as dead. 

The sound of a twig snapping behind him has him flinching. Not only did he lose his concentration, but the sound alerted the deer. The creature, now aware of the danger, doesn’t waste a second before taking off in a hurry.

Kuramochi curses, “Miyuki Kazuya… you did NOT just scare my game away.”

Kuramochi turns around toward the culprit that made his precious income scurry away, meeting Miyuki’s teasing smirk with an irritated frown. “Oh my full name and everything!” he says. “I’m so sorry, my bad Mochi. I mean, it’s not like we can carry a two-hundred pound deer across the fence near Reaping Day. Totally not a bad idea.”

Kuramochi rolls his eyes at his tone and scoffs, lowering his weapon, arrow still in place, but not drawn back. “I had brought bags,” he quickly rebutted. “We could’ve chopped it up and sold it to Greasy Sae at the Hob! And for a damn good price, man, it’s been so long since I've seen a deer as big as that one.” 

Miyuki’s smug expression slowly turns into a serious one, “Kuramochi… you know Greasy Sae likes her game in one piece. And, like I said, there’s a bunch of new peacekeepers around with the reaping near. We can't attract too much attention.”

Kuramochi’s gaze drops to the floor, irritated frown dropping from his face and evolving into frustrated furrowed brows. Miyuki was right. It would be very stupid to go with a bunch of game over the fence. Every year when the reaping is near, the Capitol sends new peacekeepers to make sure everything stays in order during the process. They always leave when the reaping is over though, and only the usual peacekeepers of Twelve who turn a blind eye most of the time and even buy game from Kuramochi stay behind. It was too risky. But still... 

“I can’t go back empty handed either, Miyuki.” he says, making a few pauses in his words. “I haven’t been able to hunt a lot since working in the mines.” His words fade into a mumble as he continues, “I barely have any food left.” He kicks a few pebbles near his feet. 

Kuramochi is already nineteen years old and no longer eligible for reaping, but he is now forced to work on the coal mines. Miraculously the odds were in his favor when it came to the reaping. He never got chosen, even with the ridiculous amount of times his name was inscripted. With all the tesserae he had to take for over six years, his name was on the ballot seventy-eight times. His mother died of an epidemic illness that happened in District Twelve when he was fourteen, not being able to afford the treatment since Kuramochi was from the Seam, the poorest part of Twelve. His hunting skills hadn’t been the best yet, and since he became an orphan he didn’t really have any source of income, and he had even less without his mother there to help him maintain himself. Tesserae was honestly the best option he had most of the time. 

During that time Miyuki had offered him every scrap of food he could. It was hard for him as well, since his mother also succumbed to the epidemic, leaving Miyuki with just his father working in the steel shop. Miyuki was still eighteen though, so this was his last year in the reaping and his name was on the ballot thirty-two times. Miyuki was from the slightly nicer part of Twelve since his family had the steel shop for generations, just outside the Seam. He really didn’t go through as much need as Kuramochi so Miyuki tried to help him as much as he could. 

Miyuki keeps his eyes on Kuramochi, who’s still avoiding Miyuki’s gaze, trying to hide his worries and frustration. Bending down, Miyuki picks up a stone and weighs it up and down in his hand, catching Kuramochi’s attention. He suddenly throws it hard against some random pine trees and a flock of birds sprout from the branches, fleeing away. Like it was second nature to him, Kuramochi immediately gets into a perfect shooting position and lets an arrow fly towards the flock, successfully taking down two birds at once. A clean shot through their eye sockets and Miyuki can’t help but let out a low whistle and grin, “Clean shot as always, and now you've got some game!”

Kuramochi shakes his head incredulously, eyes glinting with amusement and trying hard to hold back a smile, “Thanks mister  _ ‘I have such an amazing shoulder I can throw a spear up to thirty meters away at full speed’ _ . Glad the shot was up to your standards”. Miyuki lets out a hearty chuckle, lightly stabbing the ground with the spear on his hand, and says, “They always are, you doofus.”

Kuramochi hums in reply and goes to pick the shot-down birds, putting his head through the bow's opening and letting it hang across his chest and shoulder. “Did you get the berries?” Kuramochi asks Miyuki while retrieving the arrows. 

“Yep, you know I actually saw a nightlock bush on the way. Can believe we totally missed that when we first found the strawberry patch.” Miyuki inspects one of the strawberries in the bag and bites half of it, offering the other half to Kuramochi, who gladly munches it off his outstretched hand. 

“Well you know nightlock blooms after the strawberries, maybe that's why we missed it. Don’t they have some medicinal properties though? Maybe we can take some to the Everdeens.” Kuramochi suggests nonchalantly.

Miyuki lightly chuckles at Kuramochi’s innocent suggestion, no one in their right mind would go near nightlocks. “No, I don’t think they do Mochi, let’s just leave those deadly berries be.” 

They go back to the meadow, a hidden patch of grass overlooking a cliff, miles and miles of green valleys before them. They decided to call it a day after retrieving some squirrels from their snares, resetting the traps after, and a wild dog that met its end with a quick strong throw of Miyuki’s spear. They try to avoid the wild dogs most of the time, but if one attacks… well, meat is meat. And you can’t afford to be picky in District Twelve, so like Greasy Sae says, “Once it’s in the food let's call it beef.”

Miyuki sits plops against a rock with a tired sigh, Kuramochi following. They decide to have a little meal together that consists of some berries they picked and a fire-cooked squirrel. “Oh I almost forgot, I got something from the Mellarks after my father gave them some supplies” Miyuki takes out a small loaf of bread from his bag and Kuramochi’s face lightens up. 

“Oh my god! I haven’t had bread in so long!” Kuramochi’s mouth is almost watering. Miyuki let’s out a laugh and hands Kuramochi a slice. Kuramochi gobbles it down, sighing at the warm taste bursting in his tongue. They both keep eating in comfortable silence. Once they are done they keep light conversation, leaning into each other, watching the hours go by while looking over the valley. 

“You know…” Miyuki starts, “don’t you sometimes wish we could run away? Just… run through the woods and never look back. We could do it.”

Kuramochi lifts his head from Miyuki’s shoulder to face him. “We could…” he answers back, “but you have your family, Kaz. Your dad, I know you don’t really have a close relationship with him ever since your mom died but you know what they could do to him if we were caught. And he needs you.”

Miyuki releases a soft sigh, looking down at his hands that were side by side with Kuramochi, pinkies almost touching, “I know… which is why I still haven’t done it”.

Kuramochi lays his head once again on Miyuki’s shoulders, and this time having the courage to intertwine their pinkies which were still side by side. Their feelings for each other are unspoken ones, but it is clear it’s more than just platonic. Kuramochi has always wanted to confront Miyuki about them, but let’s just say Miyuki is not the best at channeling emotions, vocally at least. So for now they leave it be, whatever it is. With bellies almost miraculously full, they stay looking over the valley, basking in each other’s presence.

“Kuramochi?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever wonder what you would have done if you got chosen for the games?”

Kuramochi stills for a moment, “No… not really. I would probably just make sure to survive by instinct. I mean, it’s what we’ve always done here in Twelve. I would prefer to die of natural causes like hypothermia or some shit though. Definitely not by someone else’s hand. But I don’t think I would make it anyways.”

“I think you could’ve won.” Miyuki says. 

“Haha!” Kuramochi let out a laugh dripping with sarcasm. “Not a chance, my physique is not that huge. It would be over for me in a one on one with a Career.”

“Well  _ I  _ think that your physique is advantageous for you, Mochi. You forget you have fast legs, you damn cheetah” Miyuki retorts, nudging Kuramochi slightly with his shoulder. “And if you got your hands on a bow, you would’ve been unstoppable and pretty damn popular too”. 

Kuramochi rolls his eyes in a lighthearted way, “You’d be the popular one with your pretty boy facade and strong ass shoulders, Miyuki. Perhaps not that popular once they find out about your shitty personality though,” Kuramochi teases.

“Ha. Ha. I’ll take that as a complement actually,” Miyuki nonchalantly says back with a teasing smirk on his face. But suddenly, said smirk drops and his tone turns into a soft whisper. “Would you actually kill someone though?”

Kuramochi takes a sharp breath, gaze hardening towards the horizon, tightening his pinky around Miyuki’s once more. “I… don’t know. I mean I guess, if it comes to a direct confrontation. In the end, self preservation is human nature and-” Kuramochi hesitates a bit with what he says next, “if it gets me back to you.”

Miyuki’s gaze rips away from the horizon and looks towards Kuramochi, who is suddenly red at the ears, avoiding Miyuki’s stare by still looking towards the horizon. “I would though...” Miyuki firmly answers back, lowering his voice and sheepishly saying the next part, “if it gets me back to you too.” He gives Kuramochi’s pinky a little squeeze in return.

“Guess it wouldn't be any different than hunting right?” Kuramochi lightly jokes, trying to lift the heavy atmosphere that always settles in when the reaping is near, consequently bringing these types of conversations to surface; It works. 

Miyuki spits out a little chuckle, “Guess it wouldn’t be. That’s a nice mentality to tackle that with.”

Miyuki tightens his small grasp around Kuramochi’s digits, “The odds really were in your favor huh Mochi… must be a relief to not having to go through the reaping again right?” Miyuki ponders. 

“I guess? Still gotta keep surviving though… still gotta keep living this shitty life in those fucking shitty mines, if it can even be called a life. In the end… it seems the odds are never in our favor anyways. Still gotta risk my life slaving away in the mines anyways.” Kuramochi starts picking at the grass with his free hand. “At least this is your last year Kaz.” Kuramochi then changes the tone of his voice to match the snotty Capitol accent and says, “Maybe the odds will be in your _ favor, _ then you are welcome to join me in this other hell picking coal dust out of your arse!”

Miyuki just snickers in agreement.  _ He still had this reaping left.  _ Miyuki proceeds to also imitate the Capitol’s ear aching accent. After hearing Effie Trinket's for years, it’s easily imitable. “I suppose you are right, it would be an honor to pick coal dust outta my arse with you. But until the Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be  _ ever  _ in my favor!” Kuramochi softly chuckles back.

Noticing that sundown was approaching, Kuramochi lets their intertwined pinkies go and stands up. Joints popping at the stretch and releasing a loud yawn, he says, “C’mon, let’s go back. It’s about to get dark already and the new peacekeeper guards near the fence are gonna arrive soon.”

He offers his hand towards Miyuki, who grabs it to help pull himself up. Miyuki takes his bag and tosses Kuramochi his. They both hide their weapons in hollow logs at the edge of the forest and tie their game bags securely over their bags and head over through the dense trees back to the fence, Kuramochi taking the lead.

Kuramochi hears some muffled voices trucks in motion when nearing the edge of the forest tree line that meets with a small clearing before the fence, trucks and voices that weren't supposed to be there until a bit later,  _ shit _ . He abruptly stops, throwing an arm back to stop Miyuki from advancing. Miyuki furrows his eyebrows in question and Kuramochi just brings a finger to his lips. Both of them crouch down, making sure to duck behind bushes and trunks along the tree line to not be seen. 

Kuramochi looks at all the bags of game they have and curses. Crossing the fence will already get them in enough trouble as it is, to a level that death would probably be more merciful, but adding the fact that they also  _ hunted _ , Kuramochi’s blood runs cold at the thought of what might even happen to them and their families if they get caught. But for Kuramochi, his family is only one person. So he does what needs to be done. “I have a plan. Stay here, don’t come out until they leave.” Kuramochi shakily whispers, his heart on his throat, trying his best to maintain a monotonous expression. He straightens up, picking up one of the bags of game that had a turkey in it and goes to take a cautious step forward out of the tree line.

Miyuki’s pulse quickens at Kuramochi’s voice, he knows  _ exactly _ what Kuramochi is going to suggest. He roughly grabs Kuramochi’s arm and pulls him back, shocking him. “Don’t you dare do what I  _ know _ you are going to do Yoichi!” Miyuki roughly whispers at him, a livid expression on his face, but with heartbroken eyes at recognizing just what’s about to go down. 

Kuramochi’s shocked face slowly morphs into a tender smile once he meets Miyuki’s worried gaze. He slowly reaches towards Miyuki’s face, softly cupping one cheek and stroking his cheekbone. “It’ll be ok, Kaz. I’ll distract them while you sneak in, run, and hide. They can’t really hurt me when they catch me.” Kuramochi softly bumps his forehead against Miyuki’s to calm him down. “There is no one left for me but you. You have your dad, Miyuki, we can’t risk it. I won’t risk it.” He drops a swift kiss on Miyuki’s temple and rips the hold Miyuki had on his arm off from him. 

Before Miyuki could even process what was fully going on Kuramochi jumps out of the tree line and starts running towards the fence. The sound of his footsteps catches the peacekeeper’s attention. “Hey, you! Someone get him!” Miyuki hears the loud voice of one of the new temporary lieutenants shouting commands. He peeks through some bushes and sees how there are a bunch of peacekeepers running towards Kuramochi, who is leading them away farther from Miyuki. 

“You, go check the treeline, he might not have been alone out there.” Miyuki’s heart stops. With one last look towards the fence he sees how the peacekeepers catch up to Kuramochi, tackling him down and struggling to tie him up. One of them kicks Kuramochi in the face, making Miyuki flinch at the sound of Kuramochi’s painful loud grunt. 

He sees a peacekeeper crossing the fence and going towards the tree line a bit far to the other side of Miyuki, he knows he has to move. With a knot in his throat he shakily gathers all the remaining bags and hurries towards another part of the fence, making sure to not leave any tracks behind. Finally crossing it and being safely inside Twelve, he keeps running. Because if he is still caught with all this game, Kuramochi’s sacrifice would be in vain. So Miyuki runs and runs, holding in tears, lungs burning, until he is at the edge of the Seam that is closer to the fence and hides inside an abandoned shack. Once safely inside he drops everything to the floor and rests his hands on his knees, regaining his breath. 

Frustration slowly starts to build inside Miyuki thinking about what just happened. How could he be so  _ stupid _ . ‘ _ It’s my fault _ ,’ Miyuki can’t help but think. “FUCK!” He kicks an empty cardboard box in the shed out of anger, punching the wooden columns next to him. Hissing at the impact and feeling a couple splinters dig into his tight knuckles. Spots of blood start trickling down from the slight injury, but he doesn't care.  _ He fucked up _ . 

It was him who suggested going hunting today in the first place, knowing Kuramochi hadn’t had a proper meal in the last two weeks, being too busy working in the mines. Kuramochi was skeptical at first with the reaping so near, knowing that new peacekeepers would be around for a while, but Miyuki insisted. And look at where it got them. He plops down against the wall and bumps his head against it in frustration,  _ “What the hell am I going to do now…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> archer kuramochi will forever live in my mind indeed


	2. Chapter 2

Miyuki decided to wait until nightfall to take action. He came to a decision; he was going to break Kuramochi out of the peacekeeper station. He went there once with his father to do some work on the steel bars inside, and Miyuki was a hell of a lock-picker, so he had somewhat of a plan. He had left the shed and all the game that was left in salt containers at Kuramochi’s home in the Seam and decided to head towards the town’s square, where Kuramochi was most likely held up. When near, he notices something odd. There are a bunch of people huddling around the square, whispering and filled with pitiful faces and some horrified ones. Then, Miyuki hears the familiar crack of a whip, followed by a throat wrenching scream. 

He knows that scream. 

At this point Miyuki’s heart is beating so fast and fierce he hardly hears the murmurs around him. Miyuki’s thoughts are filled with only one thing  _ “Oh god please let it not be him” _ . He starts shoving himself through the crowd, desperate to see and hoping he was dead wrong, that whatever was going on in that square wasn't for him. He tries and tries to get through the crowd but it’s impossible, he keeps getting pushed back. He ends up next to Greasy Sae, who, noticing him beside her, wears pitiful eyes and puts a hand on his chest. “It’s better if you don’t see my boy, get out of here, you might make it worse. Wait it out, I know what you are thinking.”

Miyuki feels dread squeezing his lungs at what that might imply. At the sound or another crack of the whip and a scream, he hurriedly looks around to see if he can climb something to look over the crowd. Ignoring Greasy Sae’s pleas, he decides to climb a post next to a nearby alley entrance. Finally having a clear view, he sees what the action is, or more importantly towards whom. He can’t seem to take in a clear breath and tightens his hold around the pole to make sure he didn’t fall.

Kuramochi’s wrists are bound to a wooden post in the center of the square. The turkey he had taken with him hangs above him, like a sort of evidence for his ‘crimes.’His shirt had been ripped open and cast aside on the ground, slowly staining because of the nearby pools of blood, blood that came from Kuramochi. He is slumped almost unconscious on his knees, held up only by the cuffs at his wrists, heavy breathing noticeable from afar. The peacekeeper behind him raises the spiked tipped whip and brings it down once again, upon what used to be his back, but is now a raw bloody slab of meat, producing a blood curdling scream accompanied by a weak sob from Kuramochi. Even from far away he can see how the spiked tip of the whip digs into Kuramochi’s back and claws away flesh.

Miyuki freezes in shock and horror, slowly letting himself slide down from the pole, not being able to bear to see any more. Greasy Sae was right, as much as he wants to intervene, he can’t. It would only worsen things; from what he’s seen before, this public lashing is child’s play compared to the other horrors that could have happened.  _ He can’t do anything _ , and Miyuki has never felt as powerless as he feels now. So the wisest action to take right now is to indeed wait it out. Finally reaching the floor Miyuki numbly walks to hide in between some empty crates by the alley beside him. Stumbling a bit and hitting the wall with his back, he slowly drags himself down the wall and plops down on the floor, curling into himself and trying his best to cover his ears and face in his knees. At every crack of the whip, Miyuki can’t help but flinch. At every throat-ripping scream, Miyuki’s eyes water more. He just hopes Kuramochi falls unconscious soon, so he won’t keep feeling that pain, and so Miyuki can stop hearing his horrid screams that will surely haunt him for the rest of his life.

  
  


After a little while Miyuki no longer hears Kuramochi’s pleas and screams, but keeps hearing the crack of the whip, and that scares him even more. Not fully knowing what it could mean. Suddenly he hears a familiar voice saying, “I believe the required number of lashes have been imposed sir, it is his first offense after all.” That seems to stop the peacekeeper, because the sound of the whip stops. Miyuki uncovers his ears and slowly uncurls from his cocoon. 

“Is that the standard protocol here?” The unfamiliar voice belonging to that new peacekeeper asks.

“Yes sir, unless the sentence is death. And that would require the firing squad.” There goes once again that familiar rough voice that Miyuki swears he’s heard before, and it clicks to him that he’s heard it before in the Hob when he sells game with Kuramochi. 

“Very well then. Clear the square!” The crowd around starts to hurriedly leave, finally giving Miyuki a clear view of Kuramochi and his heart drops once again at the horrifying sight. Miyuki finally locates the familiar voice, it was one of the peacekeepers who were standing in formation near the whipping post, his name was Tetsuya. Him and the other peacekeepers in the formation were all familiar faces to Miyuki, they all frequently bought game and other crops he and Kuramochi brought from outside the fence. From the look on their faces it was clear none of them enjoyed the show. Tetsuya notices Miyuki hiding in the alleyway, making brief eye contact with him. 

“You,” the new peacekeeper points towards Tetsuya. “Stay here. When he wakes up, if he wakes up, make sure to remind him that the next time he poaches off the Capitol’s land, it’s the firing squad.” He wipes his hand along the length of the whip, splattering Kuramochi with more blood, and spits on him. “See if someone dares to pick this useless piece of trash and take care of it. If not then guess he’ll die of blood loss, one less out there I'd say.” It takes everything for Miyuki to not take off and beat the shit out of him, fists tight and shaking in fury. When he leaves, Tetsuya once again makes eye contact with Miyuki, but motions him with his hand telling him to wait. Once the new peacekeeper was no longer near and the rest of the squad, who left with guilty faces, dispersed, Tetsuya finally motions towards Miyuki for him to hurriedly come over. Miyuki doesn’t even think twice before sprinting towards them.

“Go. Hurry. Before anyone sees you helping him.” Tetsuya quickly unlocks the cuffs. Kuramochi collapses to the ground, thankfully he is still breathing, but it’s weak and he is completely unconscious. Miyuki kneels down to catch him, staining his clothes with the pools of Kuramochi’s blood around him, the strong, thick metallic smell making him feel like he is choking on air. Tetsuya quickly helps Kuramochi onto Miyuki’s back and straightens himself.

“Good luck,” he murmurs towards Miyuki, who gives him a grateful look, and leaves. Tetsuya is a man of few words, but his actions always speak volumes. He was always one of the most understanding and calm peacekeepers. Miyuki always wondered how he even ended up being one, but being from district Two, you really don’t have much of a choice. 

  
  


Miyuki runs around Twelve with Kuramochi on his back, knocking on doors to see if someone would help him, but alas, no one answers. People are afraid to be seen with someone who just got branded officially as a “criminal,” and word spreads fast. Plus there were only so many people with any medical experience, Kuramochi being one of the few of them since being on your own for so long forces you to develop certain skills to survive. Miyuki is desperate, he can feel Kuramochi’s breath getting more ragged as time passes; he can feel his clothes dampening deeper because of the blood seeping through.

Then it hits him. The Everdeens. It’s not like he has a close relationship with them, but his family’s steel shop supplied Katniss’s mother with medical tools since way back in her family’s Apothecary days. And sometimes Katniss stops by to trade some game for syringes, scalpels and clamps he and his father make or are able to contraband. He starts sprinting the best he can with the added weight on his back towards Katniss’s house in the Seam, which was actually just a street down from Kuramochi’s. Kuramochi used to go there from time to time to learn first aid and other healing techniques from Katniss’s mother and Miyuki accompanied him, so he knows where it is. The harsh movement of the run forces a pain filled groan out of Kuramochi, which means he’s slowly regaining consciousness. “We’re almost there.” Miyuki huffs while running.“C’mon Mochi, stay with me, we're almost there”. He prays that the Everdeens are at home right now, because it’s his last hope. 

  
  


Finally in front of the Everdeens’, Miyuki hurriedly bangs on the door. His muscles ache from carrying Kuramochi all across town, his chest tight from anxiety and having to regulate his breath. He feels Kuramochi’s labored breathing on his neck, signaling that he was almost fully conscious. Miyuki hoists Kuramochi up to readjust him on his back and another sharp painful whine rips through Kuramochi’s throat making Miyuki’s stomach knot with guiltiness. “Shit… I’m sorry Mochi.” Miyuki whispers.

He hears some footsteps approaching the door. The door opens a bit and Katniss’s gray stoic gaze is staring at him, eyes flicking between him and Kuramochi. “Can you help him?” Miyuki is still panting from the run. “Please?” his voice uncharacteristically breaks a bit in the end. 

Katniss’s gaze softens and she hurriedly opens the door fully; she doesn’t express it much but it pains her to see Kuramochi, who was like a big brother to her, in that state. Many times he had helped her and Gale keep their snares and traps in the woods in tip top shape. Kuramochi even stopped by to drop any game that had fallen on her traps if he spotted them while on a hunt, even if he came back with nothing he hunted himself or from his own traps. Katniss would try to convince him to keep those catches since he found them, but Kuramochi would not accept them. “They’re your traps, Katniss, not mine,” he would always say with a smile. He didn’t deserve this.

When they reach the kitchen, Katniss’s mother is there about to prepare a small meal but stops at the intrusion, taking in the scene, face going into her serious medic mode immediately when she catches on to what has happened. “New temporary peacekeepers by the fence. Caught him with game,” Miyuki tiredly mumbles. His limbs start shaking with exhaustion from carrying Kuramochi and Katniss approaches him to help carry Kuramochi, grabbing his legs which were slowly dragging from Miyuki’s shaky grasp. In moments Katniss’s mother clears the long kitchen table and calls out for Katniss’s sister, Prim, who shyly peeks in the room at her call, eyes wide at the sight of Kuramochi. “Primrose! Go get Gale. Tell him Kuramochi has been flogged. I’ll need his help too,” her mother tells her and she scurries away on her task. Gale only lived a few houses down. Mrs. Everdeen looks back at Miyuki who’s half carrying a now-conscious groaning Kuramochi and slowly regaining his breath, yet still shaking with exhaustion, the adrenaline rush slowly leaving. “Ok. Get him up here.”

Miyuki and Katniss lift up Kuramochi onto the table and lay him on his stomach, but the harsh movement of moving his heavy body causes Kuramochi to let out another agonized sound; as much as they tried to be gentle it seems it wasn’t enough. Miyuki flinches at the sound, feeling the guilt pool more into his chest. His shaky hands grab the side of Kuramochi’s scrunched up, agonized face. Miyuki wipes away some of the tears that managed to leak from Kuramochi’s screwed shut eyes. “K-kaz…” Kuramochi whimpers and blindly reaches for Miyuki, loosely grasping Miyuki’s hand that was on his cheek. “Shhh I’m here, you’re gonna be okay.” Miyuki shakily whispers while pushing Kuramochi’s hair away from his sweaty forehead with the hand that wasn’t in his grasp. Katniss helps her mother by getting the cleaning utensils and gauzes and setting them near. Miyuki watches her mother take some dried herbs and tinctures, fingers crumbling ingredients, adding drops of whatever the hell medicinal concoction is that, into a basin.

Some pounding footsteps are heard from the entrance and in comes a panting Gale to view, who goes pale at the bloody flesh disaster that is Kuramochi right now. “What the fuck happened?!”

Katniss turns to Gale. “Seems the new peacekeepers by the fence caught him with game,” she calmly explains. 

“Fuck.” Gale approaches the table, taking in the deep heavily bleeding gashes on Kuramochi’s back, watching the way blood dripped from every seemingly taxing breath Kuramochi took. He tightens his fist and makes eye contact with Miyuki with a glare. “Miyuki! I thought I told you guys to hold off heavy hunting while the reaping was near!”

“I know! I know…” Miyuki desperately shouts. “But… I knew he hadn’t been doing well these days money wise and he was starving even though he said he was fine and I- so I insisted to go help him hunt and I just- I thought we were careful...” He breaks eye contact with Gale once he feels a slight squeeze coming from Kuramochi’s hand that’s still in his hold. It’s as if Kuramochi is telling him it wasn’t his fault, that they both knew the risk and were willing to take it. Gale’s gaze soothes, yeah he was kinda mad that they didn’t listen to him, but when hunger calls, there’s nothing much you can do but to listen.

Katniss’s mother clears her throat, calling their attention, a bottle of alcohol in one hand and swabs in the other “I need you to hold him down. The three of you.”

They all huddle around Kuramochi and pin him down by the limbs, who was still breathing heavily in distress. Miyuki still holding onto his hand. Mrs. Everdeen pours the alcohol over the wounds and as soon as the first drop hits Kuramochi’s torn flesh, anguished wails and sobs rip from Kuramochi’s throat. He fights heavily against their hold, the table rattling with the amount of force being put over it. “Keep him still,” Mrs. Everdeen says with a stern tone, but it’s pretty hard. Even though Kuramochi’s not big in size, he’s still fucking strong. The three of them have to basically use their whole weight to hold him down. 

“Shhh, hey hey I know, I know it hurts but hang in there, Mochi.” Miyuki tries to soothe Kuramochi with his words. “We’re almost done.” Mrs. Everdeen starts swabbing with a gauze and applying a salve that Gale handed to her.

Another aching cry spews from Kuramochi’s lips. “It  _ hurts, _ ” he roughly whimpers between labored breaths, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry, Miyuki. I don’t have any morphine,” Mrs. Everdeen softly points out. Miyuki holds Kuramochi’s hand tighter and drops a small kiss on his temple. He prays that the treatment of the wounds doesn't take long, he’s had enough of Kuramochi’s excruciating sounds, he never wants to hear them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha..... heyy guysss :D
> 
> *hides*


	3. Chapter 3

Sadly, it takes a long time to clean the wounds. Even with Mrs. Everdeen’s expert hands arranging what shredded skin could be saved, the wounds were just too much to be swiftly treated. As the blood cleared and slowly stopped flowing, each stroke of the lash was as clear as day. Miyuki is still at Kuramochi’s side, Katniss had brought him a stool to sit on. His eyes trace the gashes which are centimeters deep, the image of the clawed tip of the whip digging into Kuramochi flash through his mind and he softly shakes his head to get rid of the image. He and Katniss help Mrs. Everdeen tie the light bandages when she is done. Gale had found some sleep syrup in his house and they gave some to Kuramochi to help him deal with the pain, so he was in a somewhat light sleep right now but the soft shakes that wreck through him once in a while and the flesh shining with perspiration lets them know Kuramochi is still in great pain. The sleep syrup can only do so much. 

A whole day had passed, with Miyuki never leaving Kuramochi’s side, even refusing to eat. He spent the whole day wiping away the sweat that kept building up on Kuramochi’s body with a wet rag and making sure to keep the pesky flies from settling on Kuramochi’s raw flesh. It was just Miyuki and Katniss sitting silently in the kitchen next to Kuramochi now. Gale had to go back to his home a couple hours ago because his mother Hazel needed him, he had even stayed the whole first night. Miyuki had thanked him before he had left, promising to pay him back with whatever favor he needed. 

It’s getting dark once again when Katniss arrives back home after being in the Hob all day selling game. “I promise to pay you back with metal arrowheads and medical utensils from the shop.” Miyuki's hoarse voice softly breaks the silence, slowly running his fingers through Kuramochi’s hair, not looking towards Katniss. 

“You don’t have to,” Katniss mumbles back. 

“I want to,” Miyuki retorts, gaze lifting towards Katniss, who softly turns the corner of her lips up into what can only be Katniss Everdeen’s version of a faint smile. She knows how stubborn Miyuki can be, which is why they understand each other so well. Two people who are simply bad at feelings and express their gratitude through acts of service. It’s a silent understanding. 

“I can keep watch over him if you want. Go home, Miyuki.” Katniss suggests. 

“No it’s ok…” Miyuki immediately answers without hesitation “I won’t leave him… I can’t.”

Katniss nods in understanding and goes off to call it a night. “G’night Miyuki.” 

Everyone knew those two were joined at the hip. There was nothing that could separate them. Wherever Miyuki was, Kuramochi was sure to be right there or nearby and vice-versa. They were basically one. “Night…” he softly calls back out. 

Miyuki scoots the chair closer to Kuramochi and rests his arms near Kuramochi’s head. After a while his fingers find Kuramochi’s furrowed sweaty face, smoothing over the lines on his forehead, tracing his short thick eyebrows, the curve of his cheeks and the sharp turn of his jaw, finally letting working his way to Kuramochi’s lips. Full and slightly chapped, breath warming the chilly tips of Miyuki’s fingers. 

Miyuki rests his forehead against Kuramochi’s temple. “I’m sorry,” he whispers and leans forward to drop a soft kiss on Kuramochi’s cheek. 

Kuramochi’s eyelashes flutter from his half-awake dazed painful state and meets Miyuki’s eyes through a droopy gaze. “Hey Kaz,” he mumbles. 

“Hey, Mochi,” Miyuki whispers back. 

Kuramochi takes in a long breath, “So, you trying to kiss me awake like Sleeping Beauty?” Even through the drug-induced haze, the teasing glimmer in his eyes is still present. 

Miyuki releases a breathily chuckle, “I don’t know. I don’t see anything beauty-like to kiss for sure.”

Kuramochi softly giggles through a wince, “Bastard.” 

“Only for you.” Miyuki’s eyes display nothing but pure fondness. “Go to sleep.”

Kuramochi teasingly scoffs and rolls his eyes. “So demanding. I thought you’d be home by now.”

Miyuki shakes his head, “I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to stay right here and keep blessing you with my presence.”

“Oh, lucky me…” Kuramochi barely manages a small smile before he is once again pulled back under the effects of the drug. 

  
  


Miyuki feels a shake on his shoulders and he slowly sits up, stretching from the overnight stiffness. He had fallen asleep with his face on the table, right next to Kuramochi. The creases of his jacket were imprinted on his face and he can’t really feel his right arm because it had fallen numb, a great position to have fallen asleep,really. Kuramochi is dead to the world and is thankfully not so sweaty anymore and his face is a bit more relaxed, all good signs that his wounds are starting to not hurt as much. His fingers are still locked around Miyuki’s. 

Miyuki looks around the kitchen and meets the golden eyes of the person who had awoken him, Primrose. She hands him a small plate with some berries and a slice of bread, “You should have something to eat. I’m going to change Kuramochi’s bandages, okay?”

Miyuki hesitantly looks at the plate in her hands and shakes his head, “I can’t accept this. You’ve already done so much for me, more than I could ask for. I’ll be fine.” 

But Prim is not having it; she gives him a soft smile and shoves the plate into his hand. “You guys have done a lot for us too.” Her soft mellow tone rings through the room. “And we also care about you.” Feeling even more guilty for not only intruding on their home, but now also taking the already scarce precious food from them. Miyuki has no choice but to accept it and starts to nibble on the bread.

Primrose washes her hand and grabs new gauze and alcohol. The clattering sound of her grabbing the materials she needs to change Kuramochi’s fully bloodied bandages causes Kuramochi to stir, and eventually wake up. He looks up at Miyuki, who had stopped eating when he noticed Kuramochi’s movement. “Morning” he softly rasps.

“Hey,” Miyuki softly answers back and takes a raspberry in his hand. “Berries?”

“Can’t really eat in the position I’m in, Kaz” Kuramochi answers in a lighthearted tone.

“Don’t worry.” Primrose is once again beside Kuramochi. “As soon as I finish changing your bandages we can sit you up.” Kuramochi nods and his face tenses, knowing what was going to come next. Miyuki immediately intertwines their fingers once again, and Kuramochi shoots him a grateful look. Prim slowly removes all the bandages, the process making Kuramochi squeeze Miyuki’s hand a couple times. His bare back is once again visible, the fleshy deep gashes unbearable to Miyuki’s eyes, reminding him of the recent happenings, of the screams. It’s clear they’re going to scar badly, forever imprinted on his once smooth olive skin. And Miyuki isn’t sure if he will ever forgive himself for being the reason for them. At least the bleeding had completely stopped now, whatever herbal concoction Mrs. Everdeen had prepared did wonders. Primrose lets out a breath, “Ok, deep breaths. This is gonna sting,” and tips the alcohol bottle. 

As soon as the first drop comes in contact with the torn flesh, Kuramochi’s eyes are screwed shut and a whimper is heard; he is trying his best to not let any sounds come out, so he tightens his grip on Miyuki’s hand more at every swab of the cotton. At this point Miyuki can barely feel his hand because of the pressure, but he doesn't mind; it’s nothing compared to Kuramochi’s pain, so he does not let any discomfort show and squeezes back. 

Once Primrose is done with the cleaning, she spreads on some type of balm, which makes Kuramochi’s face relax and sigh in relief, losing the death grip he’d had on Miyuki. As soon as that is done, Primrose’s nimble fingers work fast with the bandaging. Miyuki can’t help but stare in admiration towards Primrose. Little sweet Prim, who is mostly known to hide and be Katniss’s shadow, is a totally different person when it comes to giving someone medical attention. Miyuki is sure she’d make an amazing doctor one day. 

“There, all done. Miyuki, help him up.” Primrose softly grabs one of Kuramochi’s arms while Miyuki grabs the other. They both help Kuramochi stip up and get dressed in clean clothes Gale had brought over from Kuramochi’s house. 

“Thanks Prim,” Kuramochi says towards Prim, his caring eyes meeting her soft golden ones. He reaches over and pats her head caringly, slowly standing up.

Some footsteps are heard and Mrs. Everdeen appears in the kitchen entrance. “Ah, you can sit now, good. How’s the pain, Kuramochi?” and Kuramochi shoots a smile at her.

“It’s bearable, as long as I don’t do harsh movements.” 

Mrs. Everdeen nods and approaches him, grabbing his cheeks. “Good, you know we’ll always be here for you. Now, I’m sure you know how to take care of your wounds at this point. Miyuki, you better help him. Make sure he doesn't do anything  _ wild _ for the next week. Especially with the reaping so soon. ”

“We won’t, Mrs. Everdeen. I’ll keep an eye on him,” Miyuki assures and Mrs. Everdeen shoots him a playful and fond grin. 

“I’m sure you will. Now feel free to leave whenever you guys wish. You know you are always welcome here.” She drops a small kiss on Kuramochi’s forehead. “ _ Behave,  _ ok mister?” With all the time that Kuramochi had spent in the Everdeen household learning first aid and medical techniques from her, plus once in a while joining Katniss on her hunts, he had become like an adopted son to Mrs. Everdeen at this point. She had basically watched the kid grow up, and used to be close friends with Kuramochi’s mother.

Kuramochi teasingly rolls his eyes at her with a growing grin. “Yes ma'am.”

Miyuki clears his throat and rubs his neck sheepishly, “We’ll be leaving now actually, I’m gonna go change out of my clothes and go wash them and Kuramochi’s too. Hope all the stains come out.” Mrs Everdeen nods and accompanies them to the door. 

“I’ll stop by tomorrow to drop off some things,” Miyuki tells her once they are on the porch. 

“Oh, there is no need!” Mrs. Everdeen scolds him. 

“Please Mrs. Everdeen, I must.” 

She releases a sigh. “Well alright then, stay safe.” She goes ahead and gives Miyuki a tight hug.

Miyuki tenses up a bit at first, not used to this type of contact, but gives in and lightly returns the hug. “You too, Mrs. Everdeen.”

Kuramochi approaches her and also hugs her the best he can, she returns it by softly grasping his brachial area, careful to not touch any injuries. Then they both head off, taking their time to reach Miyuki’s house. 

  
  


They reach Miyuki’s home and Kuramochi softly plops belly down on Miyuki’s bed. Miyuki grabs a new set of clothes, “Imma go bathe first, then eat and it’s time for yours.” Kuramochi nods and closes his eyes.

After having vigorously scrubbed every inch of his body, making sure no dry speck of Kuramochi’s blood was left behind, Miyuki is out of the bath and finally clean. He dresses up and goes to the kitchen to get Kuramochi some food, grabbing some nuts and berries and a slice of slightly hardened bread. He finds Kuramochi with his eyes closed on his bed; it seems the effects of the sleep syrup are still a bit present. He gently shakes one of Kuramochi’s legs to wake him, and Kuramochi flutters his eyes open. At the sight of food in his hand, Kuramochi rushes to sit up, but a wave of hot pain rolls through him and he hisses, small barely noticeable pools of blood forming over his once clean thin shirt. “Hey! Take it slow you dumbass! We are gonna have to change the bandages and your shirt again,” Miyuki scolds him while rushing to help him sit up. 

“I know, I know. I forgot. Just lend me a shirt after I bathe,” Kuramochi mumbles. Miyuki hands him the plate with the food and the canteen with water. Kuramochi is quick to monch it down. Of course he would be starving, he technically hasn’t eaten since they last were in the forest, before he got caught. Almost seventy-eight hours had passed already. 

Kuramochi leaves his plate clean, no crumb left behind, and Miyuki takes it from his hands and sets it on the small run-down wooden nightstand. “Ok now, start taking off your clothes, the tub has water already.” He searches for a new shirt for Kuramochi in his drawer.

Kuramochi slowly starts taking off his lower garments, every motion tense and careful. He’s trying his best to keep his breathing steady to hide the ghost of pain over his body, but damn it was hard, since he did have the shit beat and whipped out of him a couple days ago. His movement stutters a bit when he grabs the end of his shirt, raising his arms the best he can to try and take it off.

But try as he might, Miyuki always notices. He really can’t keep anything from him. Miyuki can read every furrow of his brow like an open book. So Miyuki slowly approaches him, grabbing the end of his shirt, softly brushing their hands together in the process.

“You know… if you need help, all you need to do is ask.” Miyuki swears he sees Kuramochi’s cheeks flush slightly, but decides to not comment on it. He carefully lifts Kuramochi’s shirt, taking extra precaution when pulling it over the shoulders and taking Kuramochi’s arms out to make sure he doesn't aggravate the injuries. Once Kuramochi is just in his briefs, he leads him to the bathroom, where Kuramochi rids himself of the briefs and Miyuki grasps his hand, making Kuramochi stare at him with a curious look. He feels his neck getting warm and looks to the side.

“Let me help with this too.” Kuramochi slightly widens his eyes for a bit but simply nods with a small grin. Miyuki helps him into the small tub, which was just a makeshift slightly dented thin tin tub that Miyuki’s father had made years ago. Water sloshes at the movement and he turns Kuramochi around, taking off the slightly blood spotted bandages and discarding them. He kneels down next to the tub and grabs a small bucket, dipping it in the water to fill it, then tips it softly over Kuramochi’s head, the refreshing feeling of water and caring fingers raking through his scalp making him close his eyes. Kuramochi slightly hisses when the slightly soapy water makes contact with the barely raw gashes on his back. “Sorry,” Miyuki can't help but mumble, guilt clouding his eyes. 

Kuramochi opens one eye to sneak a look towards Miyuki. “No need to be sorry, dumbass.” Kuramochi proceeds to lean into him.

Miyuki takes extra precautions when cleaning his healing skin across his back, barely even putting pressure on it with the small cloth. It had mostly scabbed already and scar tissue was starting to form, and relief washes over Miyuki at the sight. It’s a comfortable silence while Miyuki helps Kuramochi bathe, until he decides to break it. “I hope you aren’t blaming yourself Kazuya.” Kuramochi says with a stern tone and a serious expression, still leaning against Miyuki.

“I’m not-” Miyuki starts.

“You are.” but Kuramochi doesn’t let him finish, “It was my choice to go hunting too. I knew the risks too. You know I never do stuff I don't want to do. So stop it, alright?” 

Miyuki doesn’t push it anymore. Kuramochi made it clear what his thoughts were and Miyuki has no choice but to try and accept it as well as he can, as much as his mind keeps trying to convince him otherwise. 

“These are really gonna scar so bad.” Miyuki changes theme as he finishes with Kuramochi’s back and moves onto his chest, rubbing in soft circular motions to get rid of any grime and dirt. 

“I think they’ll look cool.” Kuramochi mumbles with a nonchalant smirk while catching Miyuki’s rare soft gaze, making Miyuki release a mellow cackle. 

“Of course you would.”

“Hey,” Kuramochi stops Miyuki’s motion at his chest, placing his rough calloused hand over Miyuki’s equally rough one, right above his thumping heart, running his thumb across the top of Miyuki’s knuckles. “Thanks, for everything, Kaz.” 

Miyuki freezes for a moment. As comfortable as he always is within Kuramochi’s presence, some displays of affection still took some getting used to. Nevertheless, this is still Kuramochi,  _ his _ Mochi. So he responds by slightly leaning over, getting closer. So close that their foreheads are suddenly touching. Kuramochi slightly nudges the tip of his nose against Miyuki’s with a small crinkly-eyed smile and at that sign Miyuki proceeds to drop a kiss on Kuramochi’s lips. His own slightly chapped meeting the surprisingly velvet softness of Kuramochi’s lips, lips molding together perfectly then pulling apart. “Always.”

They are both blushing messes right now after processing what just happened, but the soft smiles and shy loving gazes that follow make it all worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thEY FINALLY FKN KISSED after all the pAIN


	4. Chapter 4

It has been around two weeks since the incident, during which Kuramochi’s wounds have kept healing nicely, even with the hard work in the mines. Because in District 12, if you can still walk, you can still work. It was all thanks to his co-workers who helped him out in the mines, secretly passing him extra bits of coal so he could meet the daily quota easier, and some even made sure Kuramochi wasn’t assigned any heavy lifting tasks by stepping up to take his place. Kuramochi was overwhelmed at the support and vouched to get them a bit of game when it was safer to go back to the woods, which they stubbornly accepted after much pestering from Kuramochi. 

Now Kuramochi finds himself in Miyuki’s home, helping him get dressed for the reaping, fixing the collar of the white button up shirt he was wearing. He can feel Miyuki’s steady gaze on him while he tucks Miyuki’s shirt in. They don’t speak during the whole process; a profound silence runs across the whole district when reaping day comes. Once done, Kuramochi stands before Miyuki and reaches forward to hold his hand. Miyuki leans forward, resting his forehead on Kuramochi’s. They stay like that for a couple of minutes then head back to the living room, finding Miyuki’s dad waiting for them in the living room and at one o’clock they head out for the square. 

Once in the square they encounter the registration stations where they had to part. The square is beautifully adorned with bright Capitol banners, camera crews perched on rooftops, but there is an air of grimness. Kuramochi squeezes Miyuki’s hand before he and Miyuki’s father go to stand with the other parents and family members. People file in silently and sing in. Miyuki felt weird, not being next to Kuramochi in the registration line. Since they were just a year apart, their lines had been next to each other, so in a sense they used to always stay near each other until they were truly separated in the square. 

After getting poked in the finger and registered with his blood, Miyuki finds himself standing next to Gale, in a clump of eighteen year olds in the roped off area designated for his age group in the front of the square before the Justice Building. They exchange acknowledging nods. While people keep filing in, his eyes scan the crowds for any sign of Kuramochi. He finally finds him standing beside Katniss’s mother in the front of a crowd on his left. His eyes meet Kuramochi’s anxious ones, and he mouths that everything is gonna be ok, to which Kuramochi responds with a slight nod. 

Everyone is finally packed in and at two o’clock the event starts. The mayor steps up to the temporary stage set up in front of the Justice Hall. He nears the microphone in between the two large glass balls with the names of the children of Twelve. Thirty-two times Miyuki’s name was in the glass ball. The mayor then starts the same speech as every year. Relaying the history of Panem and the war, explaining the rules of the Hunger Games. Saying how the Games were 

a show of  _ mercy  _ towards the district. 

“Taking kids from the districts and forcing them to kill each other for the Capitol’s entertainment, yeah, what an amazing way to show  _ mercy _ .” Kuramochi always used to say with a disgusted face whenever they stood near each other on the connecting borders between their age groups. 

Miyuki looks towards Kuramochi in the crowds and finds him making the same disgusted face at the statement from the Mayor. He releases a small amused huff, already knowing that Kuramochi was once again thinking about how bullshit of a statement it was. Everyone knew the truth behind it anyways: “Hey how about we take your children as sacrifice to make you feel even more powerless because there is nothing you can do, and if you dare lift a finger against us, we will destroy you just like we did to Thirteen.”

It’s frustrating really, but it’s their reality, and they’ve just learned to survive through it, together. Well... unless the odds had other plans with Miyuki’s name being thirty-two times inscripted. 

After the mayor is done with his monotonous speech, he introduces Effie Trinket. Bright and chirpy as always with her white blinding grin, humongous pink wing and ridiculous looking green suit. She basically skips to stand in front of the microphone. “Hello, Hello!”, her squeaking Capitol accent booms through the speakers across the square as she gives her signature greeting. “Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be  _ ever _ in your favor!”

She goes on and on babbling nonsense that at this point Miyuki has drowned it out until she gets to the part everyone has been waiting for, the time for the drawing. “Ladies first!” she says and crosses to the glass ball with the names of the girls. She reaches in deep into the ball and pulls out a single slip of paper. Effie shuffles back to the front of the microphone, opens the piece of paper, and everyone draws a collective breath. Silence so deep a pin could be heard if dropped. Miyuki and Kuramochi both hope whoever’s name is on that piece of paper is no one they know, makes the parting easier, but alas it seems the odds were not in their favor this year. The name that is read out in a clear voice brings a chill down their spine. Primrose Everdeen. 

Miyuki’s stomach drops as he once again makes contact with Kuramochi, whose face had paled and was now squeezing Mrs. Everdeen's hand and comforting her horrified frozen appearance. Everyone looks towards the back section where the youngest kids eligible for the reaping, the twelve year olds. Looks filled with the pitiful essence that always surged when a twelve year old, who only had their name in the ballot once, was chosen.

There, way in the back, stands little Prim. Blood drained from her face, hands clenched, walking stiffly towards the stage. Kuramochi, who was still beside Mrs. Everdeen, was basically holding the poor woman up. She was a shaking mess, and Kuramochi could not deny he felt the same dread as she did. Primrose was basically his little sister too, he used to try and help Katniss teach her how to hunt in the woods, but she was always afraid and would feel bad whenever they killed an animal. Prim was not built for the Games, she was not a killer, she was a healer by nature. The same healer that took care of Kuramochi with her small dainty hands that oh so cautiously cleaned his wounds and bandaged him up. The thought of the impending doom that awaited her in the Games made Kuramochi’s eyes mist up. 

From the other crowd Miyuki’s eyes sadly trail Prim, who was about to step up on stage. Beside him Gale had tightened his fist and was fiercely staring at Prim with glassy eyes. When suddenly someone screams Prim’s name. It was Katniss.

“I volunteer as tribute!” Katniss kept screaming as she made her way through to Prim.

From here on, a whole fiasco happened that would surely be something to talk about back in the Capitol. Katniss ran towards Prim and offered herself as a volunteer, which was rare for the outlying districts like Twelve, and Gale had to push through the crowd to rip a screaming Prim off of Katniss as they took her to the stage instead. 

It all felt unreal. Kuramochi and Miyuki didn’t expect someone so close to them would get this fate. Through the murmuring crowd that was still in shock of the situation, their gazes found each other once again. Miyuki felt his heart clutch at the view of little Prim, now in her mother’s embrace and Kuramochi still beside them, arms around them both. He was trying to keep a strong facade on, but even from afar Miyuki could see his slightly red puffy eyes. With the determined look they both gave each other, they silently vowed to make sure that Katniss’s family would not starve. They reaffirm that vow and make sure to transmit it with their determined expressions and nod towards Katniss when her teary eyes make eye contact with the both of them, a promise that whatever happens they’ll be there for her family and take care of them. 

Effie first asks Katniss for her name and then for a big round of applause for the tribute, but not one person applauds; instead, something surprising happens. One by one, every member of the crowd touches their three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out towards Katniss. At this show of respect, admiration, and thanks, Katniss felt overwhelmed. Kuramochi and Miyuki raise their arms as high as they can. She had saved Kuramochi’s life by letting them into her home. They wish they could do so much more to repay her, but under the circumstances this was the best that they could do to show immense gratitude. 

Effie tries to get the ball rolling again, “Well what an exciting day! And we are still not done! Time to choose our other tribute!”. She rapidly reaches in and snatches the first slip of paper, probably in a rush to get this over with and leave the depressing, musty stench of district Twelve and crazy to return to the comfort of the Capitol. 

Kuramochi closes his eyes and wishes for Miyuki’s safety, tightening his hold around Prim and her mother, as the name is called.

“Peeta Mellark!”

Kuramochi can’t help but let out a relieved sound and Miyuki can’t help but feel a spark of joy at the fact that he had officially survived the reaping and would not have to participate in it anymore. But the feeling leaves them both as fast as it came when the poor boy shakily steps up to the stage next to Katniss. The shock of the moment still registering on his face, the struggle to remain emotionless clear. Who can blame him, with him being a baker’s son his name was probably not so many times on the glass ball since he probably didn’t have to take tesserae. His probability of being chosen was supposed to be low, but the odds have no mercy. They can't help but feel bad for him. He was the nice boy, the baker’s son that decorated the cakes beautifully at the bakery. He didn’t deserve this either. No one did, but the Capitol simply doesn’t care.

Effie Trinket asks for volunteers, but no one steps forward. 

Miyuki knew his father well, the baker. The steel shop made many molds and trays for them and his father gave him sweets sometimes as thanks, sweets that Miyuki always made sure to share with Kuramochi of course.

The mayor then begins to close the ceremony by reading the Treaty of Treason, like every year. Yet Miyuki is not listening to a word, he is just filled with a jumble of emotions he cannot sort. 

Relief, for not being chosen. 

Sadness, for his dear friend that was. 

Frustration, because of the tyranny of the Capitol.

Anger. 

Then, he feels a warmth flowing through him; it knocks him back to his senses and keeps him grounded. The source of the warmth is the presence of his best friend, who’s suddenly standing beside him, embracing him. Miyuki had been so wrapped up in his emotions that he didn’t notice when the whole thing ended and the people in the square scattered. 

Kuramochi had noticed the far away look Miyuki had while the square was clearing, so he had approached him. And Miyuki didn’t even notice. It’s like he always knew what Miyuki needed without it even needing to be said. 

Miyuki slowly wrapped his arms around the small of Kuramochi’s waist while Kuramochi softly rubs his back. “Let’s go home, ‘kay?”

Miyuki can only nod and reluctantly lets go of him. They walk back home silently, hand in hand. There really wasn’t anything to celebrate. They had survived the reaping together, but here in Panem, in district Twelve, there is still a rocky steep path ahead. 

They still had to keep surviving, not living. 

Because in Panem, the odds were never  _ truly  _ in their favor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand there you go! i hope you guys liked the story! jejeje apologies for the emotional rollercoaster and causing mochi pain once again but IT WAS NECESSARY FOR thE PLOT SJKALS
> 
> jokes aside, thank you always for all the support and the kudos guys, they rlly do light up my day :) love u all!


End file.
